cocxianxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Lottie
Content Author: Gats Lottie is a pig-morph who can be found at the Tel'Adre Gym during the afternoon and evening hours at the gym — from 15:00 to 22:00. Physical Trainer Requirements: Champion is bipedal, has a dick, and at least visible muscles and must have visited Marae once. The pig-girl approaches the Champion with a proposition to become their personal trainer, provided they meet the requirements. Lottie starts with a figure and an encouragement level of 50, both of which can be moved either way to unlock certain sex scenes. Her weight score can be tracked by the Appearance option, the default (figure around 50) being "thinnest out of the pig-people you've seen". When meeting her for the first time, choosing the Shake immediately gives the option for anal or oral. Choosing the Water leads to a platonic relationship with Lottie, though she approaches you for sex after the third visit, to which you can agree on having Sex with her or remain Buddies. Training Lotti * Oral and anal sex can help Lottie to either gain or lose weight, respectively. Oral helps Lottie gain weight by 1, whereas anal loses it by 1. Both increase the Champion's muscle tone by 1. * Hugging Lottie increases her morale by 1. * The exercise options help Lottie lose weight and gain morale, unless a negative option is picked. Exercises you can do Weights: * Positive Option — Train +2 Lottie Figure, +2 Morale * Negative Option — Boast -3 Morale Jogging: * Positive Option — Jog +2 Lottie Figure, +2 Morale * Negative Option — Sprint -3 Morale Yoga: * Positive Option — Together +1 Lottie figure and +4 Morale * Negative Option — Alone -2 Morale Pool: * Positive Option — Wait +2 Lottie Figure, +2 Morale * Negative Option — In +2 Lottie Tone, -1 Morale Items you can give her * Cafe: Lottie gains weight. (-5 Lottie Figure) * LaBova: Lottie gains weight. (-10 Lottie Figure) * Gro+: Lottie will gain weight provided the PC has a high enough INT. (-20 Lottie Figure, -1 Morale) * Reducto: Lottie will lose weight. (+10 Lottie Figure) * Ham Sandwich (+1 Corruption?) (Only available once the Silly Toggle is enabled). Scenes To unlock new sex scenes, each of Lottie's stats have to be either 0 or 100 (for Figure, 0 is as fat as possible, while 100 is as fit as possible). Talk to Lottie right after reaching the prerequisites to be given a choice of how to proceed. Some choices are only available when certain other prerequisites are met. Scene prerequisites Encouragement = 0, Figure = 0 * Doggystyle: choose option Fuck * Walkies: Corruption > 40, choose option Humiliate ** Silly: Leave — Champion humorously insults Lottie, insisting she leave the gym forever. Character gains +100 Cum Multiplier (for some humorous reason). Lottie removed from game. Encouragement = 100, Figure = 0 * Cowgirl: choose option Self * Quickie: choose option StickWithIt ** Silly: EwLottieNo — Champion crushingly humiliates Lottie in a humorous manner. Lottie removed from game. Encouragement = 0, Figure = 100 * Threesome Champion and Lottie look for Elle finding her in the yoga room. * Netorare: Corruption > 40, choose option Elle ** Silly: Oh,IGetIt! — Champion is fed up and storms out after making humorous insults, then gets raped by someone else. Lottie removed from game. Encouragement = 100, Figure = 100 * Cowgirl Champion is not fat (Tone > 30, Thickness < 70) * Femdom Champion is fat (Tone ≤ 30, Thickness ≥ 70) Notes * There is a "pomf =3" reference when Lottie falls during Boast (Weight Training) * Must have 35 or more Lust to have sex with Lottie. * Unlocked scenes for abused or happy Lottie can be used as long as you stay within 30 points of the prerequisites.(0-30 or 70-100 Morale). Unlocked sex scenes aren't restricted by Lottie's current fitness. * There is currently no way to unlock scenes that weren't chosen during the sex scene choices except through Save Editing. * There is a reaction to when Lottie loses weight from anal or gains weight from oral; does not trigger if a player has caused figure change with any other means of action. * 0 Figure denotes that Lottie is fat, with 100 Figure being her goal, which is fit and thin. * The fitness stat viewable in stats menu must be at least 50 to trigger Lottie's scene progression. * Bipedal means something walks on two-legs; she isn't interested in nagas or taurs. She seems to accept driders. You can change to naga or taur after you have become friends with her and continue working with her as normal. Trivia * Urta makes a cameo in the walkies scene.